


Lewd Roleplay

by Livingteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Roleplay, Texting, brief mention of Hifumi, nerds RP a misc anime probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingteeth/pseuds/Livingteeth
Summary: Makoto Naegi really gets into RPing with his friend Hifumi. Maybe a little too into it





	Lewd Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i saw that one Monster inc fic that had the tags "youre allowed to read this" and my monkey brain started typing without my knowledge so enjoy the egg boy jackin it. Originally posted this on pastebin cuz i was too lazy to make a Ao3 account but here i am now

_“…Why is this so appealing?… Should I be like this?…”_

His heartbeat picks up quickly as he scanned his phone. His train of thought starts to wonder.

Pages of texts take up the whole screen, all describing a hot scenario with two characters. An angelic character has gotten herself into a heated spot with a tall, burly, and handsome knight. The scene has delved into greaty detailing each action of both characters.

“ Sir ******: -The great knight proceeds to kiss down Miss ****** body slowly while he cups her breast with one hand and slips a finger in between her lower lips. He teases her -”

Makoto looked away from the screen and took in a deep breath to get his heart rate back to normal. He felt really strange about this whole roleplay thing that he’s been doing with Hifumi. He wasnt really into the characters from the anime but he gave it another shot since Hifumi wouldnt talk to him about anything else. He admitted it he did like it the second time around. Hifumi was so excited that he couldnt help but info-dump everything onto the poor lucky boy. Makoto couldnt turn down his friend’s excitement so he listened to all of his head canons and alternate universe ideas. Thats when the excited fanfic creator asked Makoto to roleplay with him.

_“You want to roleplay with me? I dunno… What role would I even do?” Makoto asked with hints of doubt in his tone._

_“You sir shall have the highest honor of roleplaying the best girl of all! Miss ****** herself!” Hifumi exclained with pride in his voice._

_“Her? You sure? I dont even know if I can get into character… Plus she’s a girl! How am I suppose to roleplay as that!”_

_“Not to worry Mister Naegi! I shall show you the way into the world of roleplay…”_

Makoto glanced back at the screen and skimmed the text while he thought out a responce. That was hard for him however. The scenario between the two characters wasnt what was causing Makoto to lose his train of thought. It was actually something else. He laid down on his bed and took another deep breath. He concitrates.

_“Sir knight is teasing me while he kisses me… It probably feels really good…”_

Makoto has been taking Hifumi’s roleplaying advice a little too seriously. Rather than imagening her, he replaced her with himself in this scenario. Its what he’s been doing for all of their roleplay. Its lead to him getting particularly hot and bothered sometimes.

_“I’d probably squirm while he teases me…”_

He couldnt type out the next action. He has a percistent need growing stronger the more he thought of the knight.

_“Sir knight please touch me more… I want you to-…”_

Everything began to feel hot and tight on him. Makoto sat up and began to undo his belt while his imagination kept rolling.

_“Sir knight, wont you please-… Please what?”_

He pulls his pants down to reveal his fully erect member trapped inside his boxers. He gropes himself through the fabric while thinks of a line.

_“Please make me feel good Sir knight…”_

His hips buck as he touched himself. He thought of his hand as the knight’s. He gives himself a gentle squeeze and lets out a sigh.

_“Please use me…”_

He hastly pulls down his boxers at long last. The chilly air hitting his hot member gives him goosebumps.

_“Sir please…”_

His heart pounds like crazy from the excitement. Different thoughts race through his mind as he imagines the knight ontop of him. Makoto’s free hand has made its way towards his mouth while the other one grips his cock. He strokes himself a little roughly imagening the knight doing so. He lays back down and makes himself comfortable.

_“Aaahh…! Sir knight please be gentle”_

Makoto slips two fingers past his lips and sucks on them, twirling his tongue lazily around his digits making sure to get them slick with spit. He closes his eyes sinking deeper into his imagination.

_“Aahh… Aaahhh…”_

He slips his drool covered fingers out of his mouth and lets his hand travel far down towards his ass.

_“Sir knight I’m too tight… Help me please-…”_

Makoto feels his way around his entrance as a way to tease himself

_“Please… Sir…-”_

He pushes one finger in. He feels increadibly hot inside. His cock twitches as precum starts to dribble out. He moves his finger in slowly.

_“Nghh…! Sir knight…!”_

He moves his finger at a slow pace but eventually gets it all the way in. Then he pushes his other finger inside being a little rough about it.

_“Aaahhh…!”_

He curls his fingers and moves his hand trying to find that spot. He quickly goes into a rythem. It doesnt take long to find the spot he was looking for. He’s done this before in past roleplay sessions.

_“There…! Sir knight right there…!”_

Makoto quickens his pace as he massages his male g spot. It felt increadibly good to think it was the knight’s doing. He strokes his needy cock using the precum as lube.

_“Ooohhh Sir please dont stop!”_

Small moans started to escape his mouth as he kept going. His breathing becomes heavier and lustful. He was losing himself in the pleasure of his imagination.

_“Aaahh aaahhh aaahhh…!”_

His moans grow louder and louder. His hand strokes him furiously as he pounds his prostate.

_“Oh god…! Sir knight I… I…!”_

His rythem goes estatic. He’s reaching his climax with the knight

_“Oh god Sir night…!”_

Makoto’s toes curl and he shivers. He lets out loud moans as he cums all over himself

_“Aaahh I coming Sir…!”_

His cum shoots high and hits him in the face and open mouth and even his hair. His cock spurts out copius amounts of cum over himself and the pillow his head rested on

_“Aahh… ahh… Sir knight… I…”_

He pulls his fingers out and goes limp on the bed. He felt heavy on the bed. He couldnt be bothered to clean up his mess. He’s covered in cum but he didnt care

_“I should probably text Hifumi back. In a minute.”_


End file.
